We Went To Hell In Astoria
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: We lost it all in Astoria. We lost ourselves in Astoria. We gave in to sickness. Can you find forgiveness, For a dear old friend, So Astoria can end. WARNING: Child sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

This was how it all started.

In a cold, dark room, where Astoria was wearing nothing but her underwear. She was probably around five and her sister was nine. For what seemed like forever, their mother, who was supposed to be their protector and guardian, would take cruel advantage of the both of them.

Later, Daphne would tell Astoria that Mrs Greengrass had been abusing Daphne ever since she too, was five. Astoria was too young and didn't really understand. She would vaguely remember her father coming home, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and muttering: "my little girl will be a woman soon."

For a long time, Astoria didn't understand that she was being abused, and as the years passed she began to accept it as a normal way of life. She would wake up and eat breakfast, lunch, and supper, and go on with her day like any normal child—but then when the sun went down, she would be taken to her mother's bedroom. When Daphne was there as well it wasn't so bad—at least then she wouldn't be the main focus. The thing that Astoria would never understand, however, was how Daphne seemed to enjoy it.

When Astoria asked her why later that night, she only said one thing: "I don't run from monsters. They run from me."

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Mrs. Greengrass - "I don't run from monsters. They run from me."


	2. Chapter 2

On September the first, Astoria had the naivety to think that she'd be able to escape from all of the abuse and away from the hell she had been living in for the past six years. However—she couldn't have been more wrong. It's at Hogwarts, a place that should be safe, where she finds out that her sister is just as bad as their mother—if not _worse_.

"Daphne, why do you do this?" Astoria begged to know one night, while both of them were alone in Astoria's bed.

Daphne just laughed bitterly. "Don't you see, 'Toria? She's ruined me. She's ruined us...so we must ruin other people, of course."

"We don't have to complete the cycle, Daphne," she argued with her, and she started to tell a story she heard about someone who actually got help.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go now." Daphne addressed a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" Astoria glared, even though she knew deep down that her sister wasn't listening.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." Daphne shrugged, and quickly got dressed before heading to the door. "Hey, 'Toria?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be my favorite," she admitted with a shy smile. "No matter how many people I fuck."

For some odd reason a smile appeared on Astoria's face, because in her twisted, fucked-up mind, she knew that she loved her sister—and she knew that Daphne was the only one she actually _liked_ having sex with.

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Daphne - "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it."

Gringotts Prompt Bank: [Words instead of said] Addressed, admitted, begged, argued


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months went by in a blur. Daphne had gathered together a whole gang of people who would bully other students of the castle—if those other students tried to fight back or be particularly annoying (in Daphne's opinion, anyway), they would be forced up into the fifth year girls' dormitories. Astoria made sure she was never in the bedroom while they did whatever they did to the students. However, after one occasion where she had pissed off her sister enough to be sent there, she could barely sit down for three weeks afterwards.

After that particular day, Astoria was given to Pansy Parkinson, so Pansy could show her where she was placed in the group. From then on, Astoria became Pansy's personal slave. Truthfully, Astoria didn't know what was worse: the sister was so horrible to her, or the fact that all of Slytherin knew that she was a sex slave at eleven years old.

"Well if it isn't Miss Astoria," Pansy acknowledged, walking over to Astoria in the middle of the common room.

Astoria grimaced. "Hello, Pansy."

Pansy slapped the younger girl as hard as she could. "What did you just say to me?"

Astoria sank down to her knees, looking at the floor. "I said hello, Mistress," she squeaked in reply.

Pansy smirked. "Follow me, on your hands and knees like the worthless pet you are."

Astoria complied with what Pansy said, and when they got to her dormitory, she flinched at the face Pansy was making.

"My dear," Pansy purred. "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are one of the same."

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Pansy - "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are one of the same."

Gringotts Prompts: [Words instead of Said] acknowledged, grimaced, purred, squeaked. [Feelings] Humiliated


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until Astoria's second year that she was brought in on the 'fun and games' that went on in the (now sixth year) dormitories. Daphne and Pansy (with the help of Millicent Bulstrode) had brought Audrey Gryffin through the common room, and as soon as the door shut, everyone in the common room was laughing and cheering. Daphne and Pansy were known to tease the seventh year Hufflepuff, so everyone that the knew the poor girl had something coming to her.

Daphne grinned at her sister as she walked by the couch, and swiftly snatched her hand. "Come on, little sister."

Astoria didn't really know what she was meant to do. Once they entered the dormitory, Millicent bound Audrey to a chair and left, asking no questions at all.

"She's all yours, little sister," Daphne offered. "If you do good, then you won't have to be Pansy's slave anymore."

Astoria smiled at the thought of getting rid of Pansy—she had been her slave for far too long.

Astoria gulped and went over to the seventh year hufflepuff. "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." Astoria paused, looking at the scared girl with a small smile. "Just close your eyes and think of ducks, okay? I'll make it fast."

Audrey looked at the eleven year old in front of her with pity. After all, it wasn't her fault she was born into such a fucked up family.

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Audrey - "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing."

Gringotts: [Words instead of Said] Offered


	5. Chapter 5

It was the summer after Astoria's second year when Mrs Greengrass brought in someone who would teacher her 'how to fuck a man correctly'. The man, who would be her teacher, was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Astoria soon found out that she much preferred to sleep with girls, rather than boys, Mr Malfoy was so rough, so much so that it pained her more then it pleasured her. Once he had finished, he would dress himself and smile. "So, I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?"

Astoria froze. She was expected to do this again _tomorrow?_ Before she could stop herself, she spat: "how about quarter to never?"

The beating she received for being so unmannerly to Mr Malfoy (after all, he was nice enough to fuck her) had her sore for the rest of the summer, but at least she didn't have to sleep with him again.

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Lucius - "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?"

Gringotts: [Words instead of said] Spat


	6. Chapter 6

Astoria's third year of Hogwarts was rather interesting, to say the least. The cruel Carrows were unlike anyone she had ever met before, however because she was a Slytherin, no one really bothered her too much. She even found that she had an exceptional talent at Dark Arts and Alecto's improved Muggle Studies class.

"Miss Greengrass," Amycus Carrow's chilling voice rang through the Dark Arts classroom.

"Yes, Professor Carrow?"

"I want you to perform the Cruciatus Curse on one of your school mates," he calmly instructed, causing the whole class to lapse into silence. Astoria got up from her seat and walked over to a Gryffindor student by the name of Morticia Nox.

 _"Cruico,"_ Astoria imitated with no feeling in her voice, and she pointed her wand at the other girl. Morticia screamed for a second, but as Astoria's curse lost effect her screams calmed down.

"Good effort, Miss Greengrass," Amycus told her, patting her on the shoulder. "Perhaps you should stay after class, and I can help you perfect your curse."

"Yes sir," whether Astoria wanted to or not, she knew that you didn't say no to either of the Carrows.

After class, Astoria didn't really know what to expect. She had never been called out by either of the Carrows to do anything, so when Amycus came towards her, she couldn't help but flinch away, which made him all the happier.

He put a finger to her lips. "Don't talk," he muttered. "When you talk, you lower the IQ of the whole school."

Astoria didn't say anything and just watched as her professor pulled down her skirt and knickers. "Open your legs," he demanded, and she immediately complied. He stuck his wand inside of her and cast the cruciatus curse on her clit.

The pain Astoria felt was unreal; she squirmed away from the wand but she found that she was stuck in a body-bind. She tried to scream, but found out she was muted. The curse lasted for what seemed like forever until it finally stopped.

"You'll be ready for next class," Amycus sneered, leaving Astoria on the floor of the Dark Arts room.

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Amycus - "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street."

Gringotts: [Words instead of said] Imitated, told, muttered, sneered [OC names] Morticia Nox **(Sophie's Pick!)** (10), [Prepositions] Down, except, inside, towards, unlike


	7. Chapter 7

After the war, Astoria was a mess—her sister had been put in Azkaban for helping the Dark Lord, and her parents had died in the war. Astoria Greengrass was fourteen years old and completely alone.

It wasn't until her fourth year at Hogwarts that she actually found a friend. No one wanted to be sorted into Slytherin after the war—so Slytherin house was pretty much empty, other than the few people who decided to go back after the war. One of those people just happened to be the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was the perfect gentleman, although that was probably because Astoria was ninety-nine percent sure the boy was gay. However, he took the young girl under his wing and took care of her.

"I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." Verity Estella, a fifth year Slytherin, gushed to her one day.

"You do know he doesn't wear glasses, right?" Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Still," she replied with a dreamy grin. "I bet he totally likes you."

Astoria didn't give her an answer; she highly doubted that Draco Malfoy could ever like her. Not after all the horrible things she had done. However, to Astoria's surprise, as soon as she turned seventeen. Draco proposed to her, and her past was just that: the past.

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Draco - "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch."

Gringotts Prompts: [Words instead of said] Gushed [OC Names] Verity Estella, [Family words] Engaged


	8. Chapter 8

"I just ran into Draco in the hallway without his underwear on. P.S—congratulations, because damn, that boy is _fine._ "

"Gabby!" Astoria grinned, giving her friend a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard my best friend is getting married," Gabrielle answered. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

Astoria smiled. She had met Gabrielle Delacour at Hogwarts once the war was over, and the two became fast friends. The pair had even shared a summer romance. However in September, they had gone their separate ways and Gabrielle went back to France. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I quit," she babbled. "I'm going to be a fashion model anyway, so who needs school?"

Astoria laughed. "Wait a minute...did you just say that you saw Draco without underwear on?"

Gabrielle grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to realize that."

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Gabrielle - "I just ran into Draco in the hallway without his underwear on. P.S - congratulations."

Gringotts Prompts: [Words instead of Said] Answered, babbled [Prepositions] Without


	9. Chapter 9

For years, Astoria actually managed to live a normal life. She had a perfect husband, and three beautiful children. Life was good.

However that all changed once her older sister got out of Asaban...Astoria still couldn't stand up to her older sister, even after all those years had passed.

"Astoria, how are they going to learn if you don't start to discipline them?" Daphne asked, shaking her head. "You have to give them a hard spanking to get them into shape."

"Daphne, they're only young..." Astoria countered with frown, however she knew she would never be able to go against her sister.

The next day, she got to see just how far she would go for her sister.

"I'm not afraid of you," Scorpius sassed, looking at his aunt with a death glare.

Daphne laughed. "Oh boy, you really, really should be." She turned to her sister with a grin. "Astoria, are you really going to let him talk to me like that?"

"Scorpius, apologize to your aunt," Astoria corrected with a frown. "I taught you better manners than that."

"An apology, Astoria?" Daphne cackled. "Come on, actually discipline the boy! He's going to be walking all over you!"

"He's seven, Daphne," she asserted, but her sister gave her a familiar look; one she had given her before she had been presented to Pansy. _I'm not going back there,_ Astoria thought to herself, and she bent her son over her knee and started to spank him relentlessly.

Scorpius cried and screamed, but his mother didn't stop until he could barely sit down. He decided that he _definitely_ did not like his Aunt Daphne.

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Scorpius - "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be."

Gringotts Prompts: [Words instead of said] Asserted, cackled, sassed, countered, corrected [Prepositions] Against


	10. Chapter 10

Astoria stormed around the kitchen in a huff, throwing thing back in their places rather loudly. She took out the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies and began to throw the ingredients together.

"Who made you mad?" Blaise asked with a grin, coming into the kitchen.

"I am just like my mother." Astoria sighed. "When she is upset, she cooks."

"Technically, you're baking," Blaise clarified, and Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Same thing, Blaise. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Can't I just come see my favorite girl and favorite nieces and nephew?" He grinned and Astoria shot him a look.

"You know Draco takes them out on Sundays," she replied. "I know what you're here for, and I'm just not in the mood."

Blaise went over to her and kissed her cheek. "Next Sunday, then."

* * *

Drabble Wars - Astoria/Blaise - "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks."

Gringotts Prompts: [Words instead of said] Clarified [Prepositions] Around


	11. Chapter 11

Astoria refused to sexually abuse her daughters. She remembered how awful she felt when her mother would bring her to her room, and she just couldn't make her own daughters feel like that. Daphne, however, had other plans.

"Astoria, how are they going to grow into women?" Daphne asked, shaking her head at her younger sister. "I guess you can skip the oldest, seeing as she is already at Hogwarts... but the youngest...she needs to be taught."

"Daphne, she's three years old!" Astoria exploded, appalled by what her sister was saying.

Daphne nodded. "You're right, we shall wait until she turns five, just as our mother did with us."

Astoria managed to keep her sister away from Naomi until she was seven years old, compromising to making the girl watch them from the closet door. However, when she killed Draco (that, was a long story) she had no reason to care about anything anymore. So she gave into her devilish urges, and she and Daphne had their way with Naomi.

"Naomi, why don't you join us today?" Astoria purred to her daughter, getting up and lifting her to the bed.

"Don't worry sweetie," Daphne said with a grin, looking at her crying niece. "Your mother is the master of the two-hour female orgasm."

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Naomi - "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm."

Gringotts Prompts: [Words instead of said] Exploded [Propositions] About


	12. Chapter 12

"You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." Astoria grinned, looking at her eldest daughter.

"Well, no one's perfect," Bellatrix replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm going out."

"No, you're not," Astoria gloated, blocking the doorway.

Bellatrix sighed. "You already crushed Scorpius downstairs fighting for his life, not to mention how you victimized Naomi. What else could you possibly want from us?"

"You'll see, little girl."

The last thing Astoria thought Bellatrix would do is have a mental breakdown and kill a bunch of Muggles (at least they weren't magical). But she knew as soon as she heard that news, she knew she had to get out of London, because for sure her secret was out and the Aurors would be after her. _I guess Daphne was right,_ Astoria thought, _maybe she did have to be taught at a younger age._

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Bellatrix - "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect."

Gringotts Prompt Bank: [Words instead of said] Gloated [Feelings] Crushed, victimized


	13. Chapter 13

It was in Australia that she thought she was done for, where she was sure she would definitely be found and brought back to London.

"You're Scorpius' mum," a young girl declared at Espresso Lane, a small cafe near her house.

Astoria looked at the girl in shock, unsure of what to say. However, the girl just smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone I saw you...how about we bring our tea back to your place?"

Astoria knew she shouldn't have agreed, but there was something about this girl that was intriguing so she led the way back to her house.

"Rule number one, never fall for a straight girl." The girl read from f a plaque on the wall. She laughed devilishly. "And, Mrs. Malfoy, who says I'm straight?"

Astoria's eyes lit up; she didn't know the girl wanted sex. But if it was sex she wanted for keeping quiet, she would get the fucking of a lifetime. "No one did."

The girl smirked. "In case you didn't know, I'm Rose Weasley...and you don't even want to know what I'm going to do with you."

Astoria nodded, she figured the girl was related to the Weasleys with her strawberry tinted hair. Astoria grinned as she started to unbutton her shirt to reveal her perfectly toned body. "And what if I do want to know?"

"Well, I could tell you," Rose mischievously smirked. "But I would much rather show you...after all, I can't spoil all of my secrets."

Astoria smirked and dragged Rose upstairs to her bedroom, neither of them coming down until well into the next day.

* * *

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Rose - "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl."

Gringotts Prompts: [Cafe Names] Espresso Lane. [Words instead of said] Declared, [Prepositions] After


	14. Chapter 14

The way Astoria's story ended is like how everyone's stories eventually end: with death. However, before she died, she was caught by the Aurors (they found her in Rose's apartment, of all places), and it none other than Harry Potter himself who got to interview her.

"We need to talk," Harry started the conversation, making Astoria burst out laughing.

"Don't say that. When men say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts."

Harry looked at her ,puzzled. "Are you actually confessing to killing your husband?"

"I'm not confessing to anything, Mr. Potter," Astoria hissed, a man-like grin appearing on her face. "But I'm sure you have enough from my children's memories to put me away for life...so I might as well get a laugh out of it before I go."

Harry looked at the woman skeptically, for she was most definitely mad.

Drabble Wars: Astoria/Harry - "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts."

Gringotts Prompts: [Words instead of said] Hissed [Locations] Azkaban [Prepositions] Before


End file.
